Tesoro para arrebatar
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Encerrado, destrozado, su mirada de odio perdida en la oscura habitación, estaba amarrado con cadenas a un singular pilar, porque le habían quitado todo, le habían robado todo a ese pirata, le habían saqueado su propia libertad. USxUK, lime.


El último fic de esta hermosa noche, mañana posible actualización de "Padrino mágico" :3

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Lime, Alfred malito.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo espabilarse, ya sentía que se quedaba dormido incluso con el rechinar de la puerta con el aire, tiene ojeras, sus ojos verdes, antes serios y peligrosos ahora se ven cansados, las marcas de cortadas en su pecho, la piel con leves moretones en su cuello, entremedio de sus piernas, en sus brazos.

Se quejó un poco de la luz, removió los brazos dejando escuchar el sonido seco y opaco del metal chocando, cadenas para ser precisos.

–¿Y? ¿cómo está el pirata más cruel de los mares?–una sonrisa entre despiadada e infantil entraba en la habitación, cerrando con llave la puerta, no responde nada, está sujeto a un poste grueso, un pilar, de su cara ropa de cuero y seda ya no quedaba nada, sólo una ligera camisa, sus piernas desnudas y un collar colgando de su cuello, igual al arete que traía en su oreja izquierda.

–¿Oh, te has quedado mudo?–ríe simpático, controlando de no soltar una risa demasiado exagerada.

El ex-pirata ni siquiera inmuta el rostro, sus ojos penetrantes miran su cautiverio con asco y humillación y a su captor con odio, porque delante de él está el hombre que lo derrotó, él, quien una vez lo tuvo todo, ejércitos completos de malhechores a sus pies, ahora, su sombra pirata o de lo que fue ya estaba destrozada, ese chico le arrebató todo, ese capitán de la marina.

Lo disfrutó, ese maldito crío lo disfrutó.

–Encerraron a tu última tripulación, señor Kirkland...–susurró agachándose hasta él. –Te lo he quitado todo... no te queda nada...–rió nuevamente.

Porque lo sabía, él mismo era un monstruo, mató, asesinó y saqueó sin parar, sin medir las consecuencias, hasta que por fin le llegara la hora, esperó perderlo todo, pero jamás su libertad. Alfred F. Jones apeló ante el juzgado que no lo condenaran a muerte, que él se haría cargo.

Y así... le arrebató todo, tenía una obsesión desquiciada, no sabía como un asqueroso ser como ese americano podía ser un leal y honorable marino, si en el fondo, llega a ser tan diabólico como un pirata.

Y levanta el rostro.

–¿Por qué? ¿por qué tan interesado en quitármelo todo?–susurró con una voz fría y calculada, sin vida, el americano lleva una mano a su cara juguetona.

El gesto le da repulsión, aparta el rostro con brusquedad, Alfred sólo se ríe poniéndose de pie, mientras que con la pierna derecha, aun con las amplias botas separa las piernas del inglés, apretándole el pene con la punta del zapato.

–Mnnghh ahh de-desgra-ciado ahhh~–trata de juntar las piernas, pero la bota apretó más sus genitales, causándole un grito de dolor.

Y poco a poco, la suela del zapato empieza a masturbarlo, cierra los ojos y aparta el rostro lo más que puede, odia la sensación de estar siendo tocado de esa manera, sin poder evitarlo.

Odia mostrarle sus gemidos, sus gritos y sus jadeos de placer a ese estadounidense, simplemente lo odia... como Jones a él.

–Cuatro de Julio, hace seis años, era mi cumpleaños...–susurró Jones con una expresión demente mientras apretaba más la punta del pie haciendo que su prisionero se retorciera por completo de dolor y placer casi masoquista.–Era muy feliz, mi padre por fin estaba en casa, pero alguien entró, un joven pirata... yo cumplía doce años y esa misma noche toda mi familia murió, vi tu rostro, tu bello y cautivador rostro dar las ordenes, decapitaste a mi madre y descuartizaste a mi padre... ¿qué se sintió quitármelo todo?–rió con una risa un tanto enferma y quebrada.

Porque después de ese día ese pequeño cambió, por buenas o malas razones todo lo que le quedaba era ese pirata, le arrebataría todo lo que tuviera, lo destrozaría, se quedaría con cada uno de sus tesoros.

Su alma, su corazón, todo lo que él le robó esa noche, porque después de mucho odio su mente se distorsionó, incluso creando un transformo de amor enfermizo por ese pirata, tenía que quitarle todo, dejarlo vacío.

–Oh, se me ha olvidado...–mencionó Jones con una sonrisa que le heló el cuerpo al pirata, el menor sacaba la pierna de allí, de sus genitales.

Lo miraba fijamente. –Hay algo que aún no te he arrebatado...–suspiró ronco mientras se acariciaba su miembro sacándolo al exterior, agachándose un poco mientras le abría las piernas al inglés.

Los ojos al anglosajón se le abrieron hasta el tope, lo único que le quedaba, el único orgullo que le quedaba, siendo destrozado esa noche con cada fuerte envestida, directa, dura y brutal, de una bestia, de un verdadero animal, aprieta los labios hasta dejarlos sangrar, y se arrepiente.

Porque él vio esa noche al menor oculto detrás del estante, sólo lo tenía que matar, pero no fue capaz de arrebatarle su libertad a ese niño, y ahora, por ese simple gesto de humildad su vida completa se empezaba a destrozar.

Ya no quedaba tesoro que cuidar, ya no quedaba nada, ni si quiera su hermoso mar para mirar, pero quizás, los azules y endemoniados ojos lo iban a reemplazar, a su bello, perfecto y traicionero mar.

**N.A:** Esto era un regalo, pero no recuerdo para quien, bueno, quien sea que me haya pedido un Alfred de la Marina y un Arthur pirata aquí está, espero les hubiera gustado! que viva el USxUK! :3


End file.
